Cursed Magic
by roseusvortex
Summary: I wonder if I am ill...or is this a strange curse. Why isn't Grimm affected like I am?


**This was inspired by an Agents of SHIELD fanfic I read once. Or at least the ending was inspired by it.**

 **I haz a bad feeling Puck is terribly out of character...  
**

 **Enjoy! And please review! Because reviews are wonderful things.  
**

* * *

I can't understand it.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't.

The way she grins at me when I try to say something stupid to cheer up Marshmellow, the way she smirks at me when I fail at returning her insults, and the way she becomes so furious with me when I prank her

It makes me sick to my stomach and my heart starts pounding erractically.

I think this might be a curse... or I am sick.

I tell Marshmellow about it in the strictest confidence. She stares at me like I am the biggest idiot in the whole world, then she laughs at me and tells me that I am an idiot.

Now I truly think that this is a curse.

It is something powerful, so powerful that it can injure me. _Me._ The King of Dumpsters, Rotten Apples, and Sticky Trash.

I can't die. I am royalty.

After Marshmellow leaves, I go to Old Lady and tell about my symptoms. She stares at me from under her flower hat, before breaking into a smile, and asks, "Let me guess, this only happens around Sabrina?"

I nod quickly and she gazes off into the distant, as if recalling some faint memory of the past, "Ah. Young love."

My face pales as I realize what the Old Lady must be thinking.

There is no way in hell that I love Sabrina Grimm.

No. Way.

I assure the Old Lady that there is no way that I am in love with Grimm. She merely gives me a knowing look before returning to her cooking.

I go in search of Uncle Jack, because I know he will take me seriously. He will fix whatever curse is on me and I will be able to prank Sabrina normally.

But, after I tell him, he stares at me blankly before he starts to smile at me as well.

I am starting to believe everyone in this house is crazy. There is a potential risk of me dying here and everyone finds it amusing?!

I am _royalty._

Uncle Jack solemmly puts his hands on my shoulders and tells me, "This isn't a curse, Puck."

"Is it an illness?" I ask hopefully.

He shakes his head at me, "No. But it is definitely something magical."

His small smile, as he walks away from me, is sad.

I knelt on the floor next to Elvis, while scratching his fur, I ask, "What do you think it is, boy?"

It takes me a few minutes to wonder how in the world can a dog can give you a you-are-an-idiot look, which makes me scowl at him and I proceed upstairs to work on my next prank.

I wanted to do something different to Grimm this time.

o0o

I hear the door slam from downstairs and I hop out of the tree I had been resting against for the past few hours.

"Guys! I'm home!"

The rest of the house shouts out their greetings while I saunter in by the front door, where she is taking off her coat.

"Hello, Grimm." I say with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Hey, stupid."

As she moves to walk by me, I take a deep breath before moving in and _hugging_ her.

We both sort of freeze there awkwardly, with my hands wrapped around her, trapping her arms by her sides.

I wince to myself, because this really had looked better in my head. Much better...

Now it was just really awkward.

Sabrina hisses at me, "Oi! What are you doing?!"

I smirk, hoping that she couldn't hear my heart pounding loudly, "Can't I give my favorite Grimm a hug?"

"Uh... since when did I become your favorite Grimm? Do you have some disease on you and you want to infect me? Is there some kind of prank you are trying to drag me into?"

I shake my head as she continues to rattle off ideas that might be the reason for my strange behavour.

Then slowly, as if reluctant to say this, she asks, "Is something wrong?"

"...No. Nothing is wrong."

I can't help but think to myself that; yes, something is very wrong...what I am feeling isn't a curse.

It's _magic._

 _Damn. I love Grimm._  
 _What. The. Heck._

"Then maybe you can let go of me?"

I feel sick and nervous, but instead of running to my room and hiding like a coward I want to be, I just grin stupidly, holding her a little tighter, "Just a few more minutes, ok?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

Silence.

"Puck... did you just put a 'Kick me' sign on my back?"

"...No?"


End file.
